dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 4
'''Friday, July 8th 2016''' [[Shilana]], [[Beaks_Ashburn|Beaks]], and [[Jarrett_Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] leave [[Lady Llewlyn]]'s fort and head home, finding that construction on the cave to the north of the [[Legion of Dööm]]'s fort seems to be halted and blocked off, with its [[Li-Li|foreman]] nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, [[Rika]] and [[Gnilon]] spend a day in [[Silverpoint]] losing money and gaining religious faction, respectively, as the rest of the group at home waits for their return. Rika commissions a teleportation enchantment from the [[Mage's Guild]] in order get to [[Seacrest]] quickly, wanting to alert [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] of the apparent threat regarding his family that [[Lekk]] had given her on the road. Once there, the pair found themselves blocked by Llewlyn's guards, but muscled their way inside and fought against their defense to try and reach Jayce. Gnilon subdued the steward, and was in turn brought down by the captain, with Syndra eventually arriving on the scene (with Jayce in tow) to disperse the situation and hear the story; unsurprisingly, Jayce opted to cut short the rest of his stay and leave immediately for [[Cobalt Scar]], to verify whether Rika's claims were true or not. Rika and Gnilon left for home, and Jayce arrived a day or so later, claiming that he found no problems or suspicion of threat among neither his tribe or Setsuna's, but did affirm that not seeing anything didn't mean it wasn't there, and would try to keep an eye on things as time allowed in the going future. Over the course of the next few days, [[Duvall_Ogrefist|Duvall]] was called out on his inability to maintain proper guardianship of the fortress and follow orders in regards to not allowing [[Li-Li]] into the fort, resulting in his self-exile (along with the two guards at fault) to [[Dwemer]], keen on reuniting with [[Moira_Thaurissan|Moira]] in the midst of these events. In a following meeting, all members of the fort were brought up to speed on the events involving each other, including Li-Li's true nature as an adopted niece of Lady Llewlyn and the lack of any real threat that came with it, despite constant denouncements and dismissals by Rika. Jayce suggested that everyone take a few days to themselves to cool their heels, and then come back to the table and discuss further plans on the matters ahead. '''Friday, July 29th 2016''' Following a couple days' downtime, [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] informs everyone that he has been invited to the [[Plane of Tranquility]] by [[Quellious]] herself, and will be taking [[Shilana]] with him during his visitation. [[Teo and Lippti]], twin demigods of the goddess in question, arrive at the keep and guide them along for their trip, returning them home several hours later. Between the two's absence and also following their return, problems begin to pile atop the [[Legion of Dööm]] as [[Gnilon]] and [[Rika]]'s actions at [[Lady_Llewlyn|Syndra Llewlyn]]'s keep return consequences in the form of monetary fines, stained reputations, and exile for the two aggressors from the city proper. A few days pass, and [[Li-Li]] is seen once more at the construction site north of the Legion's fort, but departs before too long; [[Shilan]]a hurries to catch up with her and explain themselves with further apologies for their proposed mistreatment, which is responded in kind with explanations of ignorance and welcome-overstaying on behalf of the [[Tiefling]]. With a half-finished cave to the north, frowns from the south, and general uncertainty everywhere about, the Legion of Dööm considers the possibility of seeking out and reintegrating [[Duvall_Ogrefist|Duvall]], who has taken up position in the north village of [[Dwemer]]... '''Friday, August 12th 2016''' [[Lady Renly]] steps down from the [[Rutch]] city council as her disease worsens. Civil unrest with the citizens of Sevoh is more obvious when Ign O'Mercy delivers a note about how the dockworkers of [[Seacrest]] disagree with the way the Seacrest nobility have treated the [[Legion of Dööm]] and [[Franklyn West|Katelyn West]] was found talking ill of the countries metal taxation. Thanks to quick actions of [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] and [[Shilana]] she managed to keep her life, but lose her tongue. An unexpected visit by [[Lady Moxy]] to pick up the Legion of Dööm in her new airship, the Fourth Hole, and travel to stop [[Lord Bearstorm|High Lord Bearstorm]] of the [[Fist]] before he warned the [[King Whitefang|King]] about the [[Coalition]]. Upon the ship the group met the one-legged dragonborn gnome, Kitboly. She told the group her story of being imprisoned and tortured for information about [[Ak'Anon]]. After diplomacy feel on the unwilling ears of High Lord Bearstorm, he eventually challenged Rika to prove the strength of the Coalition with a battle. Thanks to the sneaky tactics of he allies she was able to win and he pledged his cities strength toward their cause. Now the Legion of Dööm flies toward Dra'Shol to convince them to join since [[High Lord Gage]] has yet to enter the city since the coalition formation... '''Friday, August 26th 2016''' The [[Legion of Dööm]] enters the windstorm plagued and culturally different city of Dra'Shol. There they learn what elemental focus gems are, local female and Tiefling prejudices and that the city was pinned under two windstorms for over a month. After meeting with High Lord Truffle and the Five who run the city, [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] realizes that the storms are unnatural. Riding the local mount, Dragmors, they find an abandoned windmill with several Djinn like creatures holed up in it. With their defeat the party finds a Planar Cube that talks to the Djinn leader Caliph and he tells them that [[Lord Cumberbatch]], a member of the Five, summoned the storms after capturing him in the Plane of Storms. Delicately the party preceded to inform the others on the Five, but only to have Cumberbatch take control of the other Lords psionicly and threaten to kill them unless they let him flee to the [[Southron]] nation. The group reluctantly agreed, but only after informing him of their plans to overthrow [[King Whitefang]]. While the Five were angry at Cumberbatch, they did agree to join the Coalition with hopes for trading with their closest neighbor, the Southron Nation. After delicately refusing to have High Lord Truffles eldest daughter Juno come with them to Rutch they flew to the Darkiron village of [[Dwemer]] where [[Lady Moxy]] convinced the leaders to join the Coalition. [[Gnilon]] also convinced [[Duvall]] to rejoin the fort when he told him the truth about the Coalition and what [[Li-Li]] did to him. While the party was riding high, they recieved an ominous threat from a being called Maxxon offering the party to straight combat rather than a potential ambush as long as they agreed to his terms. Now the party must react to this unknown threat... '''Friday, September 2nd 2016''' As the [[Legion of Dööm]] decides to meet this Maxxon head on, [[Lady Moxy]] takes the group home and loans them her expensive shield. While traveling [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]] found that his bag of holding was robbed from the Void by the Plane of Hate denizen Kya. Thankfully, as quick as he was robbed the items were brought back by Plane of Mischief denizen Scamp, who seems to have lost his foot to get the items back. The heroes traveled to [[Kosmos]] sans their Aether items, a desolate place to do battle with the Lord of the Baatezu, Maxxon. Eventually the group was successful and as Maxxon was surrendering the whole group was ambushed by winged dark-skinned creatures calling themselves the Forgotten serving under [[Vectra]]. The party defended Maxxon just long enough for him with the assistance of another denizen of Mischief, Tarle to restore the teleportation spell on the planar shield, but not long enough for himself. He was last seen being beat down by the Forgotten, but at least now Rallos Zek should now be a problem anymore with the two War demons hunting them beaten. Maxxon by the Legion of Dööm and the other hunter killed by [[Polychrome]]. Back in Rutch [[Lady Renly]] had a visit from her previous husband and joined the Coalition, Arya announced her pregnancy, the group hired Sir Philip Banks as their first Sunrise Knight, and they received a surprise create of magical trinkets from the [[Mage's Guild]]. '''Friday, September 9th, 16th, & 23rd 2016''' [[Jayce Milleneut]] calls a meeting to discuss the revealed information and repercussions of he and [[Rika]]'s involvement in the angering of [[Bertoxxulous]], [[Cazic-Thule]], [[Innoruuk]], and [[Rallos Zek]]. He explains that he was able to manipulate time to such a degree as to change the future, apologizing profusely for underlying issues that have and may yet stem from such an action. [[Rika]] was called out by [[Shilana]] for her revealed origin as a daughter of the Whitefang line, the revelation of which nearly caused [[Shilana]] herself to step down from the [[Legion of Dööm]], and also the reason why those four specific deities had a bounty on her head. In lieu of this, [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] proposed the organizing of a local festival on behalf of the town of [[Rutch]] (an idea that [[Shilana]] had suggested some time before), orchestrated and funded by the [[Legion of Dööm]]. Leaving the tense atmosphere behind, the group did just that, putting together a menagerie of events and attractions for the sake of the townspeoples' entertainment and their own personal benefits to charitable causes and religion. In short order, a man simply named 'Horace' arrived, stating that he was an Overseer under the High Court that was to bear witness to the festival and its traffic on behalf of the [[King_Whitefang|King]], but seemed to cause little trouble overall and merely appeared to enjoy himself much like any of the other attendees. [[Lady_Llewlyn|Syndra Llewlyn]] arrived later to engage the townsfolk alongside Jayce, with [[Titania IV|Queen Titania IV]] of [[Ymir]] arriving a day after with [[Rae Milleneut]] and [[Sohese'tsunairade]] as well. In a case of partial-invitation and partial self-involvement, Titania and Rika were properly introduced to one another and spoke briefly on hopeful personal alliances between their two factions; further, a strange egg that Jayce had been in possession of since the end of [[Ymir]]'s previous festival had finally decided to hatch, introducing him, his sister and his mate to the faery called [[Maple]], who was stated to be his companion going forward (after a brief amount of time under Titania's wing, first). Titania then departed for home with Maple, lamenting her inability to stay for any longer time at the King's allowed decree. Rae and Setsuna stayed behind, and eventually Jayce sought out Shilana to go with them back to the Fort. In the [[Aethir Temple]] below, with Setsuna's emotional support, Jayce was finally able to allow the Crystal Strawberry's removal from his possession, unsealing the [[Staff of the Meadow]] and claiming it for himself (unfortunately to [[Gnilon]]'s annoyance). Still heavy-hearted, Jayce and his group returned to the festival to partake of the remainder of the final day; Syndra received an emergency letter from one of the guards and appeared to panic at its contents, teleporting away without a word or reason to anyone else. Once the festival had concluded and his sister and mate had set off for home, Jayce called a brief meeting at the fort to explain that he had unlocked the [[Aethir Weapons|Aethir Weapon]], exchanging a few mild sentences with [[Rika]] about their disagreement on the way it should've been handled. Nevertheless, and in spite of everything that had happened, Jayce expressed forced optimism, believing that he had done the right thing that that they were on the right track going forward. '''Friday, October 7th 2016''' Haggar received an invite to [[Ironforge]] to learn about new minerals that had surfaced, so he and the [[Legion of Dööm]] went to see what the deal was, discovering and analyzing [[Ferozium_Ore|Ferozium]], [[Violium_Ore|Violium]], and [[Aegisalt]] upon their arrival. While Haggar messed with the results, the [[Mage's Guild|Mages' Guild]] asked the Legion for help with their own project, which goes strangely wrong when it transports the group to the middle of a castle siege in a strange land. After taking the castle, they are returned to their original location, and then go home, where Haggar presents them with some neat shit. '''Friday, October 14th 2016''' [[Narfi]] needs more Malboro tentacles, so the Legion of Dööm are happy to comply. They head to [[Pashhow Marshlands]] and promptly get lost in a mist or fog or something, I dunno, it doesn't really matter. A series of strange encounters involves being lost in a swamp for several days, meeting a hermit who only speaks in prophetic verses, finding a village of helpless people being terrorized by the undying, and wooden doors that can take more punishment than recent creatures the Legion has squared off against in combat. After storming a plantation and putting down a host of residing ghouls, the Legion takes a well-earned rest in the local inn, preparing to try and figure out what to do on the following day and hopefully find a way back home. Or that's what they'd like to think they'll do, anyway. '''Friday, October 21st 2016''' The [[Legion of Dööm]] square off against sporadic zombie and ghoul encounters as they deal with still more unhelpful citizens of (Insert French-Sounding Town Name Here), some of whom seem to have really deep pockets... filled with licorice. As the group chews their way through this mystery, threatening clouds loom overhead to punctuate the discovery of Gene Something-Or-Other as one of the villains! DUN-DUN! [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] proceeds to turn him into a massive ice stalagmite (after being literally stabbed in the back), and further clues lead to an underground shrine where Jean Something-Or-Other's undead brother is hosting a ceremony to bring droves of undead upon the hapless town. Thanks in large part to [[Shilana]]'s holy sword, the group eventually emerged victorious and cleared the darkened sky over (Insert French-Sounding Town Name Here), and were subsequently asked to leave quickly and quietly due to their unlikable versions of heroism. On a ship or boat or whatever, the group sails into another fog, returning somehow to [[Silverpoint]] and finding [[Jarrett_Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] and [[Narfi]] waiting for them with all the ale they could ask for! Truly a worthwhile endeavor. '''Friday, October 28th 2016''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 16 The Month of Copper, 1227 A.T.''' A barrage of mail inundates the [[Legion of Dööm]] a day or so after returning from [[Silverpoint]], including a warning notice for [[Rika]] that includes a trap which renders her temporarily blind. Strangely (or perhaps not), nobody seems too put-out by it, and no real attempts are made to track down the offender. On the following day, a representative of [[Risenbol]] arrives at the fort and alerts the [[Legion of Dööm]] that a precious relic of their museum has gone missing, and a symbol of their House had been left behind by the thief (without outright assumption or judgment that it had been them). Forced once again to take up the mystery of people possibly impersonating them during crimes, the group (minus blind Rika) travels to Risenbol and discusses the issue at length with the two residing High Ladies, a pair of children named [[High_Lady_Riza|Riza]] and [[High_Lady_Winry|Winry]]. Skulking about for clues, the group determines that the location of the missing object, now assumed to be an [[Aethir Artifact]], is on a forbidden island nearby that hosts a royal crypt, and jump through a few hoops in order to obtain permission for entry. Inside, a strange portal transports them back to the [[Blackrock_Mountain|lair]] of the late [[Ragnaros]], now infested with firelings, elementals, and a Beholder. Due to [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]]'s quick thinking (and multitude of short-range teleportation spells), minimal combat was necessary to retrieve not one, but two versions of the missing object in question, an ornate alcohol container. Consulting [[Aesis]] through [[Staff_of_the_Meadow|his Aethir Weapon]], Jayce and the group confirmed which of the two was the real Artifact, and returned the other to the High Ladies. Claiming a reward from them and a special benefit from a fantastic tree that grew in town, the group returns home in high spirits... until Jayce breaks the news that [[Lady_Llewlyn|Syndra Llewlyn]]'s steward, [[Joseph_Obershaw|Joseph]], has committed suicide following Llewlyn's seemingly-successful efforts to restore him after [[Gnilon]] and Rika's incident at Llewlyn's keep that left him injured. He also explains that the [[Seacrest]] exile imposed on Rika and Gnilon was false and never signed into law, a facade induced by Llewlyn herself as a gambit to try and siphon the attention of the [[King_Whitefang|King]] from the Legion of Dööm in the midst of their growing popularity. '''Fridays, November 18th, November 25th, December 2nd, 2016''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 24 The Month of Copper, 1227 A.T.''' [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] leaves to assess the situation with House Llewlyn after [[Joseph_Obenshaw|Joseph]]'s death, and returns a day later with an official alliance request between their two groups, which does not pass. Stating that [[Lady Llewlyn]] is not well, Jayce states that he is taking her away from the business side of [[The_Empire|Sevoh]] for awhile to clear her head, but will return in a week to check-in at [[Shilana]]'s request. During his absence, the group receives a plea from a known merchant in [[Seacrest]] to help find his daughter within a small fishing village called [[Kurz]] that has been recently attacked by demons. The [[Legion of Dööm]] arrives to find the place eradicated entirely, with only a lone surviving girl left behind. With her help, the group infiltrates a mansion on a nearby island and locates the supposed antagonist, defeating him when he transforms into a terrible beast of [[Cazic-Thule]]. The girl then reveals herself (after an identity-crisis episode) to be the missing girl from the note, and is eventually reunited with her father. In the process, Shilana discovers that [[Kevin Zaon]] has returned briefly from his time spent with the [[Order of Leviathan]], and learns of the [[Magitech|ties between his family and a renowned research group]] in Kurz, whom were also linked to the one named [[Demitel]] who was responsible for Kurz's destruction. The survivors have all fled to Seacrest as refugees, and the Legion returns home to discuss the fallout. Jayce eventually returns, not on horseback but atop a [[The_Blue_Rose|small airship]] that lands within the cave that had been excavated and burrowed out in the [[The_Crypt|old crypt]] north of the Legion's fort. Though initially chastised for being irresponsible, Jayce states that everything currently going on is legal and documented, presenting all necessary paperwork as evidence. After a brief exchange, he states that he needs to make one more stop in Seacrest before returning home for a prolonged period, and despite [[Rika]]'s denouncement over it, he leaves anyway. On the next day, the group again receives a notice, this time entailing the destruction of House Llewlyn entirely. Hurrying to Seacrest, the Legion finds only an ominous black sphere remaining from what used to be Lady Llewlyn's fortress, and despite their attempts to ascertain its purpose and locate the now-missing Lady and Jayce, are bled dry of ideas. The group meets with [[Anthony Tuber]] at his request, who eventually gloats over and admits to the destruction of House Llewlyn, revealing himself to be another zealot of Cazic-Thule and Demitel's superior in the events that had recently taken place. He and the Legion square off after the former depicts himself as an anti-Hero against the Legion of Dööm, but is defeated just the same. Evidence on his person links him to the destruction of Kurz and also to the [[Brave Companions]], whose headquarters in Seacrest is now strangely empty. Promising to keep in touch over the strange series of events and any leads that spring up, the group once more returns to their keep, still lacking any clue on where Jayce or Lady Llewlyn may have gone; they find [[Maple]] in Jayce's room, who tearfully explains that she witnessed Jayce's death by a giant 'turtle-like beast' that emerged from out of nowhere while Jayce and Lady Llewlyn were evacuating the latter's staff. '''Friday, December 9th, 2016''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 29 The Month of Copper, 1227 A.T.''' [[Lord Ringles|High Lord Ringles]] makes an official denouncement of [[Lord Tuber|Lord Tubers]] actions under his cult-like worship of Cazic-Thule and leaving two Noble-sized holes in the [[Seacrest]] leadership. Things in [[Rutch]] move on, a knight of [[Lord Martell|Lord Gerold Bearstorm]] take the spots of [[Jayce Milleneut|Lord Jayce]] in the local government and [[Gnilon]] begins to fray with the loss of [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]], Jayce and as townsfolk blame his God for recent events. [[Lord Frostreaver|Lords]], [[Lady Moxy|Ladies]], [[Princess Whitefang|Princesses]] and even a [[Polychrome|Demi-God]] from all across Sevoh come to mourn the loss of Lord Jayce and [[Lady Llewlyn]]. There's an announcement in Seacrest of a new noble family to settle there, as former wood elven princess [[High Lady Feywynd]] and [[High Lord Feywynd]] take over Lord Tuber's assets and navel fleet, as well as no doubt a portion of Llewlyns now fractured estate. Villagers near the city of [[Silverpoint]] protest the royal family under Sirens song of rebellion and only quiet until [[Arya Dööm|Arya]] calms them. [[Rika]] gets the unpleasant news that her orphanages have been declared dangerous as the King takes control of them, as well as the fate of the children in them. [[Beaks Ashburn|Lord Beaks]] is named Druid of the [[Pene Forest]] by the [[Evergreen Parish of Sevoh]] in Eldric's Crossing. The Mithra teacher Aru'hn Mingo plead for the group to find the Oav (Soul?) of the forest and calm this dangerous destination, while the weary Flame-priestess Ashwind wanted the resources to better control the wild forest. As the group learns the uncomfortable fact the the prior two druids Aru'hn nominated for Druid have ended up dead, with the most recent one at her hands as she was under the control of Fey Fever. Now half of the [[Legion of Dööm]], a [[James Biscuit|doctor]] and a [[Sir Hawkeye|bard]] head to the forest and hope to not give the Pene Forest a hat trick... '''Friday, January 13th, 2017''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 31 The Month of Copper, 1227 A.T.''' Our heroes entered the [[Pene Forest]] and battled against the dangerous forest. Inside the forest they met aggressive, helpful, poisoned and beneficial plants of all kinds. In the end they met the Matron, the physical representation of the Oav of the forest. After doing battle with and alongside the Matron against sickly creatures, they managed to return the forest to a peaceful state. Thankful, the Matron gave [[James Biscuit|James]] a rare flower and [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] a cure to the curse of his Tiefling state as well as a wooden arm. The forest released all of those who were under the thrall of the forest, which seemed to be in the hundreds. Back at the [[Legion of Dööm]] the heroes got a sudden warning that the Empire was coming to claim their master blacksmith and [[The_Blue_Rose|airship]] as a part of the Kings Requisition. [[Rika]] quickly hid the blacksmith from Axel and his men. They then went to the dock where the [[The_Blue_Rose|airship]] was stored, only to have their wizard betray the soldiers by triggering a massive explosion killing most of them, wounding Axel and greatly damaging the airship. With his pride and body wounded, Axel left with nothing he came for and several less soldiers. '''Friday, January 20th, 2017''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 3 The Month of Iron, 1227 A.T.''' Collecting themselves after the problematic engagement with [[Axel]] and the King's requisition attempts, [[Maple]] locates and brings the [[The_Blue_Rose|airship]]'s two crewmembers, [[Silvermist]] and a faun named [[Aht]], who intended to serve as the captain and engineer, respectively, to the cave where the damaged vessel is being kept. They are stopped by the [[Legion of Dööm]], of course, but then introduced and given sanctuary within the fort after acknowledging their position under the late lord [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]]. A few days pass, when [[Gnilon]] and [[Shilana]] suddenly receive religious premonitions over an incident taking place not far to the south. In short order, the two investigate and find Jayce's [[Rae_Milleneut|sister]] and his [[Sohese'tsunairade|centaur mate]] embroiled in a battle with demons from both [[Innoruuk]] and [[Cazic-Thule]] origins. Besting them (with a few close calls on Setsuna's behalf), the group struggles to make sense out of what's happening, resolving to seek out [[Li-Li]] and find out if she knows anything. '''Friday, February 3rd, 2017''' '''ENDING TERRA DATE: 6 The Month of Iron, 1227 A.T.''' Before the [[Legion_of_Dööm|Legion]] can appropriate themselves to go knocking on [[Li-Li]]'s door, a letter arrives from High [[Lord Ringles]] of [[Seacrest]], informing them of [[Lady Llewlyn]]'s sudden return... without [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]]. Traveling there to find out what happened, Ringles informed them that Lady Llewlyn simply reappeared a day or so ago, but since she had already been proclaimed dead and had her assets dispensed elsewhere, nothing in name or title belonged to her any longer excepting the plot of land where the Llewlyn House once stood. In her room, a weakened Llewlyn informed the [[Legion of Dööm]], in compact form, what had happened to her and Jayce, inferring that the latter was truly dead and gone. However, a [[Time_Egg|device]] on [[Shilana]]'s person caught the ex-Lady's attention and she surmised that its latent power might be able to bring him back somehow. After a lengthy, mind-numbing discussion on the [[Time_Travel|process and its hazards]], the group and Llewlyn decided to give it a chance, and began to prepare accordingly. Their first destination: [[Death Peak]], a lonely and dangerous mountain summit northeast of [[Thurgadin]]. That is, Death Peak... in the past. [[Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 3|PREVIOUS PAGE]] | [[Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 5|NEXT PAGE]]